Level 19 rogue twinking guide
So you want to make a level 19 Rogue WSG Twink? Well, it's not going to be easy and it's not going to be fun (until it's done that is), and it is most certainly not going to be cheap. First thing's first; selecting your race. For Horde your choices are Orcs, Trolls, Forsaken, and Blood Elves. For the Alliance you have the choice of Gnomes, Night Elves, Dwarves, and Humans. Choose carefully because you will be spending A LOT of time and money on this character. You may want to consider the racials or the starting stats, or like me, just pick on looks alone. You can find all the racial skills and starting attributes on the race page of your choice. = Equipment Recommendations = *Head ** (BoE); Engineering schematic (Trainer); You need to have 150 in engineering to wear this item. ** (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. *Neck ** or ; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. *Shoulder ** (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. *Back ** (BoE); World Drop ** (BoP); Dropped by Skum in the Wailing Caverns. *Chest ** (BoP); Dropped by Edwin VanCleef in the Deadmines ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from The Defias Brotherhood. *Wrists ** (BoE); World Drop. ** of Stamina (BoE); World Drop. ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop. *Hands ** (BoE); Dropped by Druid of the Fang in Wailing Caverns . ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop. ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Vendor). ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Vendor). *Waist ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Quest reward from Deviate Eradication). ** (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. *Legs ((BoE) Put the Leg Armor on before equipping them) ** ; Dropped by Lord Cobrahn in Wailing Caverns. ** or of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop ** or of Agility (BoE); World Drop ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Trainer) *Feet ** (BoE); World Drop. However, the Feet of the Lynx have been seconded by the Footpads of the Fang. ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Serpentis in Wailing Caverns. ** (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. *Finger ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from An Audience with the King. ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from Arugal Must Die. ** of Eluding (BoE) World Drop *Finger ** or ; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. ** of Eluding (BoE) World Drop *Trinket ** or ; PvP Honor System reward. *Trinket ** (BoP); Quest reward from Arena Grandmaster. ** ; Engineering schematic (Vendor). ** ; Gnomes only. *Main Hand ** (BoE); Random drop in Shadowfang Keep. ** (BoE); Random drop in Shadowfang Keep. *Off-Hand ** (BoE); Random drop in Shadowfang Keep. ** (BoP); Dropped by Mr. Smite in The Deadmines ** (BoP); Dropped by Edwin VanCleef in the Deadmines. ** or (BoP); PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. *Ranged ** (BoP); Quest reward from Blood Watch. ** (BoE); Buy from Vendor Eralan in Tranquillien. Enchant Recommendations *Head **+100 HP **+8 Agility *Back **+ 3 agility **+12 dodge rating **+10 Shadow Resistance *Chest **+100 health **+4 stats *Bracers **+9 stamina *Hands **+15 agility **+ 7 agility *Legs ** Clefthide Leg Armor/Nethercleft Leg Armor ** Nethercobra Leg Armor *Feet **Minor speed **Boar's Speed (Minor Speed / +9 Stamina); require's level 35+ item. Only applicable to Nat Pagle's Extreme Anglin' Boots in the 10-19 and 20-29 brackets. **Cat's Swiftness (Minor Speed / +6 Agility); also require's level 35+ item. Only applicable to Nat Pagle's Extreme Anglin' Boots in the 10-19 and 20-29 brackets. *Weapon main hand **+15 Agility **Lifestealing **Fiery Weapons **+5 Weapon Damage (Great for ambush/backstab spec rogues.) *Weapon off-hand **+15 Agility **Fiery **Lifestealing Talent Builds *Duel 1 **3/3 Improved Gouge **2/2 Improved Sinister Strike **5/5 Lighting Reflexes *Duel 2 **3/3 Improved Gouge **5/5 Master of Deception **2/2 Dirty Tricks *Arena/WSG 1 **3/3 Improved Gouge **2/2 Improved Sinister Strike **5/5 Precision *Arena/WSG 2 **3/5 Lightning Reflexes **2/2 Improved Sinister Strike **5/5 Precision *Dagger 1 **5/5 Malice **5/5 Opportunity *Dagger 2 **5/5 Malice **3/3 Puncturing Wounds **2/2 Opportunity *Dagger 3 **2/2 Remorseless Attacks **5/5 Malice **3/5 Opportunity Extras Dynamite *Can be used with rogues with no stealth attacks (Sword Rogues) or to attack multiple targets. *For non-engineers use EZ-Throw Dynamite Bombs *Used to stop flag runners or if you are stunned, and need to stun other player. Heavy Runecloth Bandage (can be used with 225 FA, but you need a friend/main to create it) *Used for healing in middle of a series of fights, or quick healing. Healing Potions *Good for healing in the middle of multiple mobs. Minor Recombobulator * Used to remove Polymorph effects from a friendly player. Good for twinks in need. Swiftness Potions *Used for running the flag, or to fight the "slowing classes". Use sparingly can cost up to 10g a stack. Sharpening Stones *Made by lvl 140 blacksmiths. When applied to your weapon they add +4 damage for 60 min (alternate stones for maces and blunt weapons). Magic Dust *Stuns target for 30 sec. Buffs Potions and elixirs *Elixir of Minor Fortitude, Agility, and Strength. Rumsey Rum Black Label *This adds an extra 15 stamina which stacks with food buffs. =Addons= Item Rack or ClosetGnome *Closet addons let you switch weapons/armor with key binds or through menus. AutoBar *This addon will automatically fill a movable action bar with all consumables in your inventory, including engineering explosives, health potions, food, bandages, etc.. EnergyWatch *Gives info about energy bar and when it will tick. StunWatch *Gives info in stuns on you, and your stuns on enemies. Other Making a good twink is going to be expensive; and thats a fact. If you get the proper equips and enchants, it's gonna cost up to several thousand Gold. Saying that, it will be a great way to have fun when completed. G'luck